Konoha High:just crazy enough
by Maiumaora
Summary: I'm gonna write a real summary! As you can tell by the title, this is a school fic, but not an ordinary school fic, I'm using your OCs! One more important detail:It's not AU! Discontinued.
1. Info Sheet

Im writing an interactive high school fic!

I am doing this because im too lazy to come up with characters, so I will use your Ocs, there is no deadline ,as I have decided to put this chapter up before I decided on an actual plot.

Here are some things that are going to happen:

- It is **not AU!**

**- I wont write pairings, so don't ask, but I can make you best friends with a character(first come, first served)**

**- I need teachers, students, janitors, relatives for actual characters, etc.**

**- I will probably switch POVs**

**- 1 or more of my OCs will be in here **

**- ill make you friends with other peoples Ocs if you have enough in common**

**- It will be as funny as I can make it without it being considered crack.**

**- suggestions will most likely be used**

**- things that have actually happened at my school**

**- will most likely be centered around akatsuki**

**Tobi and madara will be twins, just because I feel like it**

**Answer these questions in a review if you want your OC in it.**

**Name-first & last**

**Height-short, average, tall, I don't want exact numbers**

**Gender-boy or girl**

**Age&grade-**

**Hair-color, length, style**

**Eyes-color**

**Outfit-What would/wouldn't they wear?**

**Favorites-color, food, animal, etc.**

**Chakra-element(s), color**

**Jutsu-name, description**

**Specialty-genjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu**

**Hobbies-**

**Elective choices-pick two or three, I guess**

**Relatives-who they live with & ages of siblings, description of all**

**How they get to/home from school-bus, walking, car**

**Personality-how they act, things they would/wouldn't do**

**Pets-anything, mythical creatures included**

**Friends-naruto characters, other Ocs (fill out another form for each)**

**Anything else-**

**Suggestions-plot, funny ideas, names for the school/other places/streets, pranks, things that have happened at your school before**

**And that's about it!**

**I do have a couple of things prepared….I think.**

**Heres some groups of characters Im making friends, suggestions are appreciated here, too.**

**-Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Karin**

**-Naruto, Sakon, Suigetsu**

**-Kakuzu, Konkuro**

**-akatsuki**

**-Ukon, Itachi, Kimimaru,**

**-that's all I can think of right now….**

**BYE! **


	2. Mail

**Chapter 1-That stuff you get in the mail from the school before it starts**

**I hate getting mail from school…**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! I wasn't going to write a chapter until next week, but I got 3 reviews in 1 day! Not even a full day! I'm sooooo happeh!**

**Characters appearing in this chapter:**

**-****Belladonna Rodguiez (I'm gonna call her Bella in this chapter, tell me if you don't want me to do that anymore)**

**-Saru (what's a biffle?)**

**-Ake Manwella(what's the panthers name?)**

**-Tori(my OC, if you want to know what she looks like, there's a link on my profile to my deviantart account)**

**To the people who own these Ocs- tell me if they are OOC, I'm just coming up with stuff that I think they would do. I need the ages too, sorry I forgot to ask.**

* * *

**Tori's POV**

BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP!

The alarm clock went off, causing me to fall out of my bed, and onto the floor, and get tangled into my comforter. Stupid alarm clock.

I wiggled around on the floor until I finally got un tangled, and threw my alarm clock out of my window; thank god it was open. I heard a cat scream-or whatever it is they do when the get hit by something unexpectedly. Then dogs started barking. Yup, today was definitely going to be a good day.

I yawned and stretched as I went to the tiny kitchen, in my tiny house, in a neighborhood full of tiny houses. I turned on the stove so I could make some eggs, and then went out to check the mail, and retrieve the alarm clock that I hated so much.

* * *

**3****rd**** person POV**

Things were pretty much the same at Saru's house, which was right down the street. Only she didn't throw her clock out the window, and she was already dressed, had eaten a bowl of cereal. She was much more of a morning person than Tori.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was laying there, awake in my bed, because it was warm, and I didn't feel like moving.

"Bella! Wake up!", my mom yelled from the hallway. I rolled over and buried my face in my pillow. I got out of bed after a couple of minutes, and trudged into the kitchen. I sat down in my chair and put my head on the table.

"Moooom, pour me some coooffeeeeeeee.", I told my mom, who was sitting across from me, going through the mail.

"Why don't you do it?"

"'Cause I don't wanna."

She sighed, put the mail down, and walked over to the counter to pour me some coffee. I looked up at the small pile of mail on the table. 'Oh no', I thought as I read the return address of the one on top. Konaha High School. I reached across the table and grabbed it and opened it.

I started reading.

* * *

**What the paper says:**

**Page 1:**

**Hello, Mrs./ Mr. ****Rodguiez**

**We at Konaha high school have sent this letter to inform you that school will be starting on Tuesday, September 2****nd****, instead of the set date of Monday, August 25****th****. The reason for this being that someone has broken into the school over the summer and deleted the schedules of all of the students. **

**We will be using those 8 days to put the schedules back together. Your child(s) will not need anything on the first day, we will be asking them for their elective choices on that day.**

**Also, the old principal has retired, and we have a new one. We hope she will be able to help with the behavior problems at this school. We are looking forward to the new school year. Thank you for your patronage.**

**Signed, **

**The staff of Konaha High**

**Page 2:**

**This is a list of school supplies your child(s) will need this year:**

**4-Loose leaf paper-college ruled**

**1-2' binder**

**2-2 pencils per day-mechanical are accepted**

**3-multi-colored highlighters**

**2-permanent markers**

**3-pronged folders**

**Kunai and shuriken**

**Your child's teachers may ask for more than what is asked for on this list.**

* * *

**Ake's POV**

I read the letter on the way to the office supply store, as well as the one for my little brother, who was starting Kindergarten this year. 'I wonder who broke into the school.' I thought of a few possible suspects.

I walked into the store, and started looking for the stuff on the list. I found most of the stuff pretty easily, except for the highlighters. There's always one.

I was getting more irritated by the second. After a while, it felt like one of those anime veins popped up on the back of my head. One of my eyes had also started twitching.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THE COLORFUL HIGHLIGHTERS!!!!!", I screamed after I finally lost my temper. Everyone in the store stared at me. People in the aisle I was in started to slowly back away from me. Someone dropped some thing in another aisle.

And then all was quiet.

"Umm…excuse me.", came a quiet voice from the end of the aisle. I looked to see who the voice came from. Standing at the end of the aisle, hiding behind a shelf, and peeking at me, was Hinata.

"What?", I asked her.

"Umm…the highlighters are at the front of the store…", she answered.

"………Oh."

I felt like an idiot. She asked me to follow her, and I did, all the way to the front of the store. And sure enough, in those big cardboard boxes they dump school supplies in at the beginning of the year, were colorful highlighters.

I turned to thank her, but she was already gone. I walked over to the checkout counter, and standing there was _another_ hyuuga. Neji. I put all of the stuff down on the counter.

"School shopping?", he asked.

"No, I'm brutally murdering people in my basement with highlighters.", I said to him sarcastically. His eye started twitching, but he continued to ring up my stuff, and I paid for it and left to find a place to buy kunai and shuriken.

* * *

**How'd you like it? Submissions are still accepted. Thank you for the OCs! Reviews are appreciated, as are suggestions, and constructive criticism. Flamers will die a slow, torturous death.**


	3. Do you like Eggs?

**Thanks for all the reviews people!**

**I forgot to ask for the age and grade of the people who reviewed the first chapter, so if you could put those into a review, I'd appreciate it.**

**I'm probably going to update weekly, if I keep getting reviews! 13 already! Whoot!**

**New Characters appearing in this chapter:**

**-Alaina**

**Messages to readers at the end! Reply in a review!**

**ENJOY!(has anyone notice how wierd the 'J's look?**

* * *

First day of school!

**Tori's POV**

"SARU-NYAA!!!!", someone yelled from outside my window. Next thing I knew someone jumped through in and hit me on the head with a giant stick, maybe it was a staff, I couldn't really tell when it hit me.

"Saru, what the HELL!?", I yelled as soon as I recognized her standing there smiling at me. "You forgot to buy food again, didn't you?" She grinned and scratched the back of head. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"You're cooking.", I mumbled to her, but she was already halfway to the kitchen. "This better not bruise!", I yelled after her, then sighed, again, and got some stuff together to take a shower.

* * *

**3****rd**** person POV**

"Do you like waffles?!", Saru sang to herself, while cooking, yep, you guessed it…eggs. "Yes we like waffles!" she continued. She started to dance around the kitchen like an idiot, still singing the 'do you like waffles' song.

Amazingly, she did NOT run into anything, or knock anything over, or catch something on fire. She didn't even burn the eggs. And I didn't just say all of that to jinx her…I swear.

* * *

**The place where all the Uchiha's live.**

**Tobi's POV**

"Madara! Get up!", I yelled, pulling on my brothers foot.

"No", He mumbled.

"You're gonna be late!", I told him.

"I don't care.", he mumbled back. I thought for a second.

"You aren't going to get any hot water.", I said. And he jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I heard the door slam, followed by a "Hey!" Heheh, he just barely beat Sasuke. I'm glad I already took a shower. …I was all the way ready for school. I grabbed my stuff and went to leave.

On the way out, my aunt Mikoto asked where I was going. "I'm gonna go see Deidara-sempai!", I said, smiling, although she couldn't see it behind my mask.

"Be safe.", she said. Uncle Fugaku came in with the newspaper. He looked at me.

"Don't you think you're a little too old to wear that mask?", he asked.

"Tobi shall never remove his mask!", I said loudly.

He frowned at me and walked off toward the kitchen. I left to go see Deidara.

* * *

**About an hour later**

**Alaina's POV**

I pulled into the student parking lot of the infamous Konaha high school. I took a deep breath. Today was gonna suck. I could feel it.

I parked my motorcycle near the way out of the parking lot, so hopefully it would be easy to get out. I liked school, I hated every last one of the dumb ass student drivers here…except for me, because I actually know how to drive.

I took off my helmet, put it in the bag on the side of the bike, and fixed my hair in the mirror. Then I went to the office to try and get my schedule.

* * *

**Third person POV**

Alaina left the parking lot, but didn't notice the two people hiding in a tree above her precious motorcycle. The waited until she was completely out of sight before jumping down, and landing next to the bike.

One had blonde, spiked hair, and was wearing nothing but bright neon orange. It was surprising how he was able to hide in the tree so successfully. The other was dressed up like a bank robber, mask and all, so you couldn't really see what he looked like. He was also holding a small tool box.

"Naruto, you idiot, why did you wear that?", the one in the mask asked.

"What's wrong with it?", naruto asked dumbly. The other boy glared at him.

"We were hiding in a _tree_. There is no way you could be so stupid as to think orange could blend in with leaves.", he whispered back, as loudly as you can whispering.

"If it was an orange tree…or autumn…and besides, I wasn't going to dress like _that_. I don't wanna have a heat stroke! It's like, eighty degrees!", he whispered back. "…why are we whispering?"

The other couldn't argue with Naruto's logic and just sat there, while naruto examined the bike. It was a black Kawasaki with pink flames.

"This is a nice bike…too bad we're gonna have to take it apart. Are we gonna get started any time soon?", Naruto asked. The other boy walked around the bike, as if wondering where to start. "Suigetsu, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Yes, I'm sure, my dad's a mechanic.", he said back, not whispering anymore, and then he started taking the bike carefully apart. "I'm gonna get her back good!", he said smiling, showing his pointed teeth.

"What did she do anyways?", Naruto asked. Suigetsu pulled a part off the bike and set it carefully on the ground. Naruto made a clone and it picked up the part and carried it off somewhere. Suigetsu started the story.

* * *

**DUN DUN **_**DUN**_

**I'm sorry I only put one new OC in here, but I couldn't think of anything. I apparently didn't ask enough questions in the survey thingy. I also decided if you didn't answer all of the questions, I'm not putting your character in here(well, I will, but there probably won't be any thing from their POV). None IS an answer.**

**I need ideas for a super awesome prank! I just can't think of anything right now! I need inspiration. I might do something involving a fire extinguisher, though… Send ideas for pranks if you have them, if not I'll think of something.**

**Messages:**

**For exewon, electives are classes other than science, math, English/writing/reading, history, and the rest of the boring stuff. Examples are art, drama, Spanish, French, photography, choir, music, etc. You should probably submit a different character, I don't think I can use him in a funny story…sorry.**

**Saphire X dreams-what annoys yuri? This is a crucial piece of information, I wont need it for a while, but I do need it(needs to annoy her to the point that she wants to kill someone)**

**Miss crabby mcpatty-is katou the first or last name?**

**Orochigirl-Is there any relation between your OC and Orochimaru?**


	4. We're off to see the wizard!

**YO! Chapter 3 is up already! I really enjoy writing this, and to my great surprise, it actually has half a plot! Enjoy the short authors notes…while they last.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto, or any of the OCs in this chapter, the wizard of OZ, or Rocky's ketchup flakes**

**New Ocs appearing in this chapter:**

**-Rini**

**-Yuri**

* * *

**3****rd**** person POV**

"And then I came back, _covered _in maple syrup and _glitter, _and my skateboard was gone! I haven't seen it since!", Suigetsu said angrily.

"That's rough,dude…where was I when all of this was happening?!", Naruto said back to him.

"_You _were putting a bag of tarantulas in the back of Baki-sensei's car.", he replied.

"Oh, yeah…", Naruto said, smiling at the fond memory. "Good times, goooood times…"

"Let's get the rest of this stuff out of here", Suigetsu said, motioning to the scattered motorcycle parts on the ground near them.

* * *

There were tons of people in the guidance counselors office waiting area/room, most chatting excitedly to their friends about what they did over the summer. Some of the more anti-social ones were out in the hall, but you could see them because the wall facing the halls was almost completely made of glass.

A girl with her hair up in a messy bun and very sk8ter-ish clothes walked out of one of the offices, looking over her schedule.

_Homeroom-Anko_

_First semester_

_1st period-Algebra 1_

_2nd period-Reading/writing 1_

_3rd period-Freshmen seminar_

_4th period-French_

_Second semester_

_1st period-History 1_

_2nd period-Earth Science_

_3rd period-Geometry Foundations_

_4th period-PE/Health_

* * *

**Rini's POV**

"…I can't believe I got math so early in the morning!", I said to no one in particular as I trudged down the hall to homeroom.

"She said quietly to herself", said a voice from behind me. I turned to see…Tobi, or Madara, I never could tell them apart.

"…", I stared blankly at him.

"I'm Madara…", he clarified.

"Yo", I said boredly. "Did you get your schedule yet?"

"Yes.", he answered, handing me a piece of paper. I gave mine to him.

_Homeroom-Anko_

_First semester_

_1st period-Reading/Writing hon_

_2nd period-Geometry hon_

_3rd period-Freshmen Seminar_

_4th period-Art_

_Second semester_

_1st period-Biology hon_

_2nd period-History 1 hon_

_3rd period-Algebra 2 hon_

_4th period-PE/Health_

I stared at it, then blinked, several times. I handed It back to him. "…You're in all honors classes…? I didn't know you were smart!" He looked at me, probably questionably, I couldn't tell with that mask of his.

"…well, anyways…", he looked down at the schedule again, "…we have the same homeroom…"

We walked down the hall,…quietly…he never talked, it was almost as bad as Itachi…or a dead guy. So I decided it was time for a random moment. This random moment is brought to you by: Rocky's tomato flakes: just add water and you've got…ketchup… Oh well, on with the random moment!

I started to skip and sing. "Weeeeee're off to see the wizard!", I could feel people staring at me, and heard Madara try to slap his forehead, it was kind of weird how he always forgot he was wearing a mask, and that was one of the reasons I was surprised about the honors classes. "The wonderful wizard of OZ!", I finished, skipping into the classroom.

* * *

**Yuri's POV**

Things were pretty much the same in the waiting room, only a little more crowded, more people were coming in every minute, the buses must be here. Someone came out of an office. Me next, oh for the love of all that is _holy_, _please _me next.

"Yuri Kamikuri", a voice called from the office.

"THANK GOD!", I shouted to the ceiling. All was quiet in the little room. Off in the distance you could here a cricket chirp. What the Fuck?!

I walked into the office like nothing happened, and the talking resumed. I closed the door and had a seat, then looked up to the counselor, who had just act what electives I wanted to take.

"Holy _CRAP! _Ibiki-sensei?!", I yelled, pointing a finger at him. I'd recognize all of those scars anywhere. He was my old math teacher…that was a horrible year. A moment of silence for all who were lost.

"That's not a choice.", he said. So much for a moment of silence.

"…umm, ninjutsu…and…um…art I guess?", I answered. He typed something into the computer, and the printer started running. He handed me my schedule. "That's it?", I said, walking out. On to homeroom.

_Homeroom-Iruka_

_First semester_

_1st period-History_

_2nd period-Geometry_

_3rd period-Reading/Writing 2_

_4th period-Art_

_Second semester_

_1st period-Ninjutsu_

_2nd period-Biology_

_3rd period-Algebra 2_

_4th period-PE/Health_

* * *

**XD Ibiki the guidance counselor! I'm sorry, I just had to do it! XD**

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it's short…I'll have another one up by the end of the weekend…maybe. Bonus chapter thing next! Tell me if anyone is OOC ok.(Just the OC characters)**

**move a class to a different teacher.**


	5. bonus chapter 1

**Here's bonus chapter 1 **

**The bonus chapters will just be information I couldn't really fit into the regular chapters. Here's what grades the people will be in. Please tell me if I missed anyone.**

**Freshmen class(9****th**** grade)**

-Naruto Uzumaki

-Suigetsu Hozuki

-Tobi Uchiha

-Madara Uchiha

-Sakura Haruno

-Sasuke Uchiha

-Ino Yamanaka

-Choji Akimichi

-Gaara

-Kiba Inuzuka

-Hinata Hyuga

-Karin

-Rini Katou

-Tori Kurayami(mine)

-Saru

-Alaina O' Delle

-Yuri Kamikuri

-Mitsukai Tsukino

-Tachi Inochi

-Ake Manwella

**Sophomore class(10****th**** grade)**

-Deidara

-Kisame Hoshigaki

-Hidan

-Konkuro

-Neji Hyuga

-Shino Aburame

-Lee Rock

-Tenten

-Sai

-Zetsu

-Sakon

-Ukon

-Yuri Kamikuri

-Tsukiko Kanashimi

**Junior class(11****th**** grade)**

-Sasori

-Itachi

-Shikamaru Nara

-Jugo

-Kabuto

-Belladonna Rodguiez(Bella)

**Senior class(12****th**** grade)**

-Pein

-Konan

-Temari

-Kakuzu

-Tsuki(mine)

-Saiya(mine)

**Teachers/Staff**

Ibiki-counselor

Ebisu-homeroom/reading/writing(seniors)

Iruka-homeroom/history(sophomores)

Mizuki-languages/homeroom(juniors)

Orochimaru-Science(all of it)

Anko-art/homeroom(freshmen)

Kakashi-freshmen seminar/Ninjutsu

Asuma-acting

Kurenai-All of the math/

Gai-PE/Health/Taijutsu

Shizune-nurse/vice principal

Tsunade-principal

Tayuya-music/choir/band/genjutsu

Ayame&Ichiraku-lunch people

**Tell me a class if I missed one, if I should move a class to a different teacher. Next one will be OC schedules, or anything you ask for. maybe FAQ!**


	6. All over an accident?

**I'm sorry for changing the title, it just wasn't original enough for me…don't be mad, I like my new title. Flamers will be doused with the contents of a garbage bag I found in my back yard that smells like burnt rubber and dead cat…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or most of the characters. **

**Yo! Thanks for all the reviews! I don't know if I mentioned this or not, but I'm having a review contest with Miss. krabby mcpatty. Whoever gets the most on their high school fic wins, so go read hers, and leave a review if you want to help her! I'm not sure when the contest ends…but we'll tell you when it does. Her fic is called ****Konoha Private: What goes on here stays here.**

**New characters appearing:**

**-…none. Sorry…heheh…please don't kill me. -.-**

**Onward!**

**Back with Naruto and Suigetsu:**

"It's times like this when I'm grateful for living across the street from the school", Suigetsu said, jumping down from the window to attic, where the bike parts had been stored.

"Has there ever been a time similar to this", Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head.

The other boy scratched his chin, thinking. "…umm…no, I don't think there ever was…"

The two ran across the street to the school.

**Back in the halls of the high school:**

Two figures walked down the hall, ten minutes after the bell rang. One was very tall, with very tan skin. He was wearing a black hoodie with the hood up, and a white scarf covering half of his face.

The other had white hair, and was wearing a black button up shirt…that wasn't buttoned up. He also had pink eyes…heheh…but no one made fun of them anymore…not after what happened to Zaku.

"Damn school with no fucking security.", the white haired one said angrily, while glaring at his schedule. "If I find out who fucked up the damn computers, I'm gonna gouge their fucking eyes out with a fucking spork.", He finished, pretending to stab the air with an imaginary spork.

"…You seriously have no idea who did it do you, Hidan?", the other asked, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"…Do _you _know who did it?", Hidan asked.

"Yes.", the other stated simply.

"Who?!", Hidan yelled, and grabbed the front of the others shirt violently.

"Now _why_ would I do that?", the other asked sarcastically.

"Kakuzu! I swear to Jashin if you don't tell me, I'm going t-", Hidan started, but Kakuzu cut him off.

"I was being _sarcastic _you idiot.", he said. "It was Deidara. It'd be painstakingly obvious if you'd use your microscopic brain for once."

A crazy smile began to creep over Hidans face. It soon became psychotic, and then became something that no single adjective could ever describe. But I assure you this, it would make even a hardened criminal crap himself.

He began to chuckle, and let go of Kakuzu, then stalked off down the hall, his chuckle escalating into an evil laugh, the evilest laugh you ever did hear. You could only imagine what he was going to do to Deidara, and even that isn't as bad as what he was going to do…

Kakuzu walked off in another direction, deciding it was about time he got to homeroom.

**Yuri's POV**

"So who do you think messed up the computers?", I asked one of my friends, Deidara. It had been bugging me for a while, and I figured he would know something, because he usually did. He looked at me and grinned. "…Holy crap, it was you wasn't it?!"

"Maybe.", he said, still smiling.

"Why would you do something like that?!", I yelled. The room got quiet, and then just as loud as it was before.

"What do you mean, why? You remember what happened last year, don't you?", he asked me. I tried to remember something that might make him do something like break into the school in the middle of summer, and couldn't come up with anything.

"…You remember when I accidentally blew up the art room on the last day of school?", he questioned. I nodded, faintly remembering a boom on the last day. "I got in huge trouble! So I crashed all the computers! It got rid of all of those criminal record things and everything! And it's completely fool proof! There's a new art teacher this year, too.", he continued gleefully. I felt a confused look creep onto my face.

"And _why _was this necessary?", I asked. He looked at me weirdly.

"Oh yeah!," he started, "I didn't tell you what happened!"

**Flashback! Hwoot!(that's how I spell woot…deal with it.)(Yes, it is pronounced hwoot, not woot. Ha-woot.)**

**Deidara's POV**

**BOOM!**

My project had exploded, and there were screams coming from all over. Sure, it wasn't _supposed_ to blow up, but it was still funny as hell. When the smoke cleared, art projects were scattered everywhere, desks had fallen over in the shockwave given off by the explosion, and my desk(or what was left of it anyways) was on fire. I was knocked halfway across the room, groans could be heard from underneath the toppled desks. I giggled.

The art teacher, who had been cowering under his desk, got up after hearing said giggle, and glared at me. His eye started twitching, and I really couldn't help it, I swear, I laughed harder. But, of course, I was the only one who thought it was remotely funny. "Get out." He started. "Now! And someone put the fire out!" Someone scrambled for the fire extinguisher on the wall. Good thing this used to be a science class. Heheh.

Damn my sense of humor. Damn it I say. I couldn't help laughing. I thought these things bitterly as I was dragged to the principals office.

The teacher slammed the door open,(if that was possible) and pushed me into the office. I looked at principal Sarutobi. He didn't look surprised…not that I expected that much after the first few times I'd been in here. He must have heard the explosion, too, as he didn't even ask what I did.

"Deidara here thought it would be funny to blow up the art room." The teacher started.

The principal sighed. "Deidara, why did you blow up the art room?", he asked tiredly.

"It wasn't on purpose, I swe-", I started but _someone _cut me off.

"He laughed! He blew it up and then laughed when he saw what happened!"

"So kill me for having a weird sense of humor.", I spat back at him. He was the worst art teacher ever. I hope his replacement will be better. I know he's gonna quit, after all the hell he's been through this year.

He glared at me. He looked at principal Sarutobi. "This child needs to be punished!"

"I'm not a child!", I barked at him.

"Could've fooled me.", he mumbled.

"Principal Sarutobi, I'm sorry, but I can't take this anymore, I quit.", He said as he walked out the door. I could've sworn I heard him yell, "I'm free! I'm finally free!"

Principal Sarutobi pinched the bridge of his nose. "Deidara. I'm sorry, but after all of what you did this year, you have to be punished somehow. Seeing as most of the incidents happened during art class, I'm seeing to it that you never take art again."

"_**WHAT!? **_You can't do that! You aren't even going to be here next year!", I screamed at him.

"Yes, I know, but I can always leave a note for the next principal", he said smugly.

**End flashback**

"And I spent the rest of that week trying to formulate a plan." Deidara finished.

I started to say something, but before I could, the door was kicked open. The person who kicked it in, and off the hinges somehow, was none other than Hidan.

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**You have to wait all the way till next week to find out what happened!**

**So So SO! Sorry for no new characters! I'll write two new chapters next week, possibly more, Yays for Thanksgiving break!**

**I think, not completely sure, that I can be a beta reader now! If I can, I'll get back to you next week. I would love to beta for any of you!(I think)**

**Don't forget to check out miss krabby mcpatty's fic. It's in my favorites if you can't find it!**


	7. One hell of a first day, huh?

**YO!**

**Here I am again, and I haven't forgotten about writing those 2 or 3 chapters this week! There are Ocs on this chapter! I have a new poll on my profile! Please vote!**

**NOOBS!**

**-Tsukiko Kanashimi**

**-Tachi Inochi**

**-Mitsukai Tsukino(kind of)**

* * *

**Tsukiko's POV**

"So what do you think Ne-," I started, but stopped. Neji looked at me with one of his girly eyebrows raised.

"What?," he asked.

"I sense a disturbance in the force," I said. And sure enough, before he could even shoot me another weird look, someone kicked the door off the hinges. That someone, not surprisingly at all, was Hidan. I could have sworn I saw lightning flash behind him.

Everyone that wasn't at this school last year either stared at him blankly or cowered in fear like the rest of the class. Hidan was pissed at someone in this room, and everyone who knew this prayed that it wasn't them, even if they knew they didn't do anything. Hidan was freakin' scary. My pet wolf, Tatsuya, growled at him from under my chair.(She was always with me!) Her red ears folded down on her head.

Iruka-sensei was used to this already, which wasn't surprising, considering Hidan had been in his homeroom for 2 years now, not including this one. Hidan was supposed to be a senior. It's not like he was that stupid or anything, he just didn't do anything.

Hidan scanned the classroom, glaring daggers at everyone his eyes passed over. He did this until he found who he was looking for. Everyone but Deidara let out a sigh of relief, yes this includes me. Said person was halfway to the open window with his hand in a pouch hanging from his belt. He started running, and he almost got there…keyword: almost.

Hidan punched him in the face, and he flew across the room into the chalkboard. He laid crumpled on the ground for a couple seconds, and then got up slowly. Hidan had walked over to him by this time and picked him up by the collar of his black shirt. He lifted him up to his face, meaning Deidara's feet were about six inches off the ground.

Deidara looked scared. "**Why the hell did you do it?! You better have a good fucking excuse or I'll cut…rip your fucking head off!**"Hidan yelled. The reason he said rip instead of cut is because he wasn't allowed to have his scythe at school anymore. Thank _god_…wait, what did Deidara do?

Iruka-sensei decided that was enough and told them to take it outside…which might not be smart, because Hidan took that very literally. He threw Deidara out the window. Did I mention we were on the third floor? Because we are.

A bunch of people ran to the window shortly after Hidan jumped out after him…

* * *

**Tachi's POV**

I was just sitting there talking to one of my friends, Mitsukai. Well now that I mention it, I don't even know how we became friends in the first place…She's so fucking nice! And she was cute in that naïve-little-three-year-old-with-a-lollipop kind of way. Always wearing those Lolita dresses…and the eyes! She was the fucking master of those damn puppy dog eyes. Don't ever look directly into them…trust me.

Thinking that made me look down at my own clothes. Over-sized black jacket, with equally over-sized jeans…

Mitsukai said something. "Tachi! Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I think it was a crash!" She said loudly, looking in the direction of the noise, which happened to be up. Others in our homeroom were doing the same thing. Muffled yelling could be heard from the class above us. There was a dull thud outside the window. Everyone would have run to the window, if our new sensei hadn't scared the shit out of us just minutes before. The only ones by the window were Anko-sensei, Tori, and Madara.

There was an explosion, probably a big one considering some small pieces of the crappy ceiling fell.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

I ran to the window, already knowing I would see Hidan trying to murder someone. The question was who. And that who was Deidara. 'It was probably because of that thing with the computers.' I thought rolling my eyes.

Deidara threw something in Hidan's direction, and it exploded. It kicked up a lot of dirt, so there was a dust cloud right now. It settled about ten seconds later, and those ten seconds were filled with Hidan's oh so colorful choice of words.

Deidara was gone when the cloud disappeared. Hidan had his back facing the building, and he was looking around with one of those anime veins on the back of his head.

* * *

**Deidara's POV**

"Oh my god!" I said to myself as I looked down fromthe giant claybird to see Hidan. "What did I do, un?!" I whispered, trying to think of something that might have pissed him off......No way. He couldn't possibly be mad about that. What's to be mad about? I get to take art, and everyone else gets a free day. He is such a dumbass... Meh, I might as well cut school the rest of the day. I steered the bird towards the woods behind the school.

* * *

**A couple of hours later, in the auditorium.  
Third Person POV**

"...And now we will introduce you to your new principal.", the person on stage, Shizune, said, stepping away from the mike. A woman walked onto the stage. She had light blonde hair up in pigtails, her brown eyes looking furiously into the crowd, silencing them.

She walked to the mike, cleared her throat, and then began. "Hello, brats. My name is Tsunade, your new principal, but you can call me Tsunade-sama." She paused and glared at the audience when they started making comments to their friends. They stopped immediately. She continued. "Your old principal is an old friend of mine, and he asked me to come take over and whip you guys into shape. I came here all the way from the shinobi academy." The shinobi academy was a well-known military school in the land of wind. "I just wanted to let you know what you were in for this year."

And with that, she finished it, not even bothering to mention all of the fights and destruction of property that had happened that day. Everyone left to go home.

* * *

**Alaina's POV**

"She was kind of..." Kakuzu paused, trying to think of a word that accurately described the principal. "scary."

"Yeah," I agreed, not even bothering to make fun of him for saying someone was scary. That was something that had never come out of his mouth before.

"Seeya tomorrow." I said as we parted ways. I tryed to get to the parking lot before the crowds appeared, but I have never succeeded. I made it all the way to the spot where my motorcycle was, only to discover it wasn't there. My eye started to twitch, as I noticed on of the mirrors lying on the ground, with a piece of paper tied to it. I picked it up off the ground carefully and took the note off of it. It was written like one of those ransom notes you see in movies. You know, with the words and letters cut out of magazines?

_Dear Alaina,_

_We have your bike, or at least all of the pieces that it was once made of.  
Don't worry, You will get it back...eventually. One piece at a time.  
I hope you wore walking shoes. Enjoy your mirror._

I crushed the note in my hands as I read it. Someone is going to die.

* * *

**And that's it for chapter 7!**

**I'll be writing more, so hang in there! Don't forget to check out the poll! Sorry for the lack of random! I just write whatever hits me…you may not have noticed, but this story doesn't exactly have a plot…heheh….-scratches back of head-**

**But I do have a reason for the plot-less-ness. Real life doesn't have a plot, so neither does this…I do however have things planned for later chapters. **


	8. Run! Deidara, run!

**I told you I'd write another chapter this week!**

**Thanks to Orochigirl for subscribing to my C2!**

**New peoples:**

**-Keria Inuzuka**

**Onward!(I use this a lot, don't I?)**

* * *

**Previously…**

**Alaina's POV**

My eye started to twitch, as I noticed on of the mirrors lying on the ground, with a piece of paper tied to it. I picked it up off the ground carefully and took the note off of it.

It was written like one of those ransom notes you see in movies. You know, with the words and letters cut out of magazines?

_Dear Alaina,_

_We have your bike, or at least all of the pieces that it was once made 't worry, You will get it back...eventually. One piece at a time.I hope you wore walking shoes. Enjoy your mirror._

I crushed the note in my hands as I read it. Someone is going to die.

Just then, someone tapped on my shoulder and said, "Whatcha doin'?" I jumped and the mirror fell out of my hands. I dove for it and somehow managed to catch it before it hit the ground. I turned to glare at the one who tapped my shoulder.

It was a girl with really short hair(for a girl, anyways), that was really messy. She was wearing some really tight black jeans and a dark blue top, and _way_ too many of those plastic bead necklaces and bracelets. She was staring at me with her huge, inky black eyes, completely unphased by my death glare.

"You're really jumpy! Sorry for-" She paused. "Ohmygodisthatamonkeypurse?!" She finished,staring at my purse. I had no idea what she had just said.

"Down, Saru!" Somebody yelled from behind her. Someone hit her on the head with a rolled up newspaper. "Bad Saru."

The girls eyes teared up. "But, Toooooorrriiiiii! She has a monkey purse! Look at it! It's so freakin _cute. _You _know _I can't resist monkeys!" She yelled, and held out her hand to help me up off the ground. Tori seemed to accept this explanation, which made no sense to me. I think they're crazy or something.

"…Umm…Why are you standing in an empty parking spot?" Tori asked.

"It wasn't empty this morning!" I answered. "I parked my motorcycle here."

"You drive a motorcycle! That's so cool!" Saru said to me, very loudly.

I ignored her and turned to Tori. "I have to walk home now!"

"I can ask my biffle if he could drive you!" Saru yelled, and then ran off.

"What's a biffle?" I asked.

"It's how you would say BFFL." Tori answered loudly and then smiled. Oh crap she was crazy, too.

Saru ran back and grabbed my arm and dragged me across the parking lot to a car that looked like it could barely run. It felt like she ripped my arm out of the socket, not to mention we almost got ran over three times in under ten seconds. Deidara was standing beside said car yelling at two Freshmen with black spiky hair and orange swirly masks.

"Go away! I'm not driving you home, un!" Deidara yelled.

"But Sempai! How are we gonna get home!" One of them yelled.

"Go ride with Itachi, un!"

"I wanna ride with you sempai!"

"Stop calling me that, un!"

The boy looked defeated…kind of. Either that or he had a short attention span…or both maybe…probably…He walked off to beg someone else for a ride, and the other one followed him.

"Deidara-Sempai! I brought her." Saru said. He didn't even turn to look at me.

"Just get in the car, un." He said. He sounded tired. Heheh. I know it's mean, but I don't like him very much. It was going to be fun to annoy him.

We got into the back seat of the car. Well, me and Tori did, Saru got in the passenger seat after screaming "shotgun!" and jumping into the front. Deidara climbed in through the driver side window, because apparently the door didn't work.

"Where do you live, un?" Deidara asked while putting the key in the ignition. The car roared to life, and it sounded like the noisy engine could give out at any moment.

I didn't answer the question, instead I said, "Hello, Deidara."

He turned his head around slowly. It kind of looked like he was gonna do that exorcist thing. "Hell no, un." He said once his head was turned to glare at me. I was glaring at him, too. "Get out of my car."

"No." I said simply, without breaking my glare.

"If you don't get out-" Deidara stopped. I felt it, too. The atmosphere in the car went cold suddenly. Deidara turned to look why. It was Tori.

"Deidara." She started with an evil glint in eyes. Everyone in the car, except for Tori seemed to cower away into nothingness. "Hidan is coming." She finished. Everything went back to normal. Deidara looked out the window, and there was Hidan, running full speed across the parking lot.

* * *

**Keria's POV**

I was looking for my little bro, Kiba. I was going to wait for him, but I got bored. Did I mention I had ADHD? Hey, there's Kiba.

"Kiba!" I yelled. He turned around when he heard me. "We gotta go home now!"

"I'm comin'." he said, slamming his locker. "Seeya later, guys." he said to a little group of people around him. Various synonyms for 'bye' came from them.

And off we went!

* * *

**In the parking lot…**

"YOU BETTER GET THE HELL BACK HERE!" I heard someone yell as soon as we left the building.

I saw a car peel out of the lot, and it almost hit several pedestrians...and a crossing guard, who flipped off the driver of said car.

Then I saw Hidan running after it, but he stopped and glared after a while. I started laughing.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short!**

**I just noticed something! All of my chapters are about three pages long...**

**I got writers block, like right in the middle of it, but I really wanted to post it today!**

**After the next chapter, I'm probably going to skip a couple of weeks of school…(in the story)**

**Don't worry!  
****Deidara's gonna live!  
****He's just going into hiding for a couple of weeks…so he might not be here for a while.**


	9. I'm gonna die, I just know it

Sorry I haven't written any new chapters in two weeks!

Don't complain if you want a decent plot!

I've got to get these characters together!

I should have put a limit to how many I should've taken…

Temporary hiatus. I'm sorry.

I will have a new chapter up by the end of the month!

…Or maybe I'll delete it and start over…probably.

well...I changed my name!......heheh...please don't kill me.


End file.
